Draco finds a bit of fun
by BloodStained
Summary: Basically, Draco falls in love with some death eater girl called Ebony Rae, she shows him how to really have fun...if you know what i mean ;)


Draco stood in front of the couple and their daughter, next to his father and mother. They were greeting the couple and the girl stood, looking at the floor moodily, Draco followed her every move.

She wasn't what he usually liked, she wasn't a very skinny girl, but her curves were defined by what she was wearing, although it was very different to what everyone else was wearing around the manor. She wore flared jeans, that only just about hung on her hips and some sort of off-the-shoulder top, which the arms of it only just covered the dark green mark on her forearm. Around her neck was a cross, which elegantly glittered just above her clevage, which Draco noticed was very attractive. She flicked her hair slightly, which was black with a shade of red underneath, he wondered if her hair was natural, because it was unuasually dark for her porcelain complexion. She must of felt his eyes on her as she quickly glanced up, then averted her look to her parents, her cool, blue eyes glancing back at him every so often.

"And Draco will take her up to her sleeping quarters.." He heard his father say, with a sideways look at him. The girl pouted and nodded, Draco nodded aswell, and ushered the girl away.

"So..what's your name?" Draco asked her, breaking the arkward silence.

"Ebony Rae" She said, a small hint of an Irish accent in her voice and the pout she had maintained from when she looked at her parents had turned into a slight smile. "And yours?" She asked politly, looking at him and smiling fully. Draco smiled back at her.

"Draco.." He said, she flicked her black hair again. "So..your a death eater?" He asked, looking at what little of her dark mark he could see. She nodded.

"Yeah, stupid parent's of mine, thought it would be 'respectful to the Dark Lord'" She said, rolling her eyes. "Ass wipes...that's what they are, stupid suck ups..and they ruined my life during the ass suckin'.." She said, starting to get slightly angry, Draco could see this and he smiled sympatheticly at her.

"Can't be all that bad...i'm sure" He said, but he wasn't so sure. Ebony looked around her and pushed him gently into a room.

"My mother beats me and my father rapes me..now tell me it's not all that bad." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry" He said, putting a comforting arm around her. He was kind of amazedby how smypathetic he was, he usually couldn't care less if a girl was crying near him,, but with Ebony he seemed to have some sort of soft spot for her.

"Nah, i'm sorry...I shouldn't cry..it's stupid" She said, wiping her eyes with her hands, her eyeliner smudging. Draco suddenly froze over as she looked back up at him, he didn't know why but he did.

"You ok Draco?" She said, putting a hand on his chest, he unfroze and smiled at her.

"Fine.."He said, although he wasn't. Her touch made him shiver slightly, hopfully unseen to her.

"Good." She smiled. "Now, you were showing me where i was sleeping, right?" She smiled, taking her hand off him and walking out of the room, he folowed her, watching her hips move side to side as she walked.

After a few minutes they got to a room next to Draco's own, it wasn't the room she was appointed, but he wanted her to be closer to him, for some crazy reason.

"My rooms here, if you want anything.." He said gesturing to the room next to the one they were standing by. Ebony smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind.." She said, waving slightly as she walked into the room, shuting it while Draco stood there, frozen yet again. He walked into his room and sat on the bed. _'Wow' _He thought to himself, looking at the wall that enclosed Ebony behind, wondering what she would be doing. He was daydreaming about her when his father walked straight in without knocking, like usual.

"Our guest's daughter seems to be missing from her sleeping quaters, Draco" He said in his usual cold drone. "And why would that be?" He asked.

"I let her stay in the next room from here, and her name is Ebony." Draco replied. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you want her in the room next to you?" He asked, Draco shrugged. "Well, i suggest you take.._Ebony_ from her room and bring her downstairs for dinner, and I want you two presentable, you hear me?" Lucius sneered, Draco simply nodded. "Good, now hurry up." He said, and like that, he left.

Draco had neatened himself up and knocked on Ebony's door, her small, Irish voice came through the door

"Come in." She said, and Draco did so, Ebony was sat in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, she had changed her off-the-shoulder top into a tight, black vest top, he couldn't help himself staring.


End file.
